sisters-in-law
by tru and dollhouse fan
Summary: Sequel to stepsisters


**Sisters-in-law**

Chapter 1

On The Way To The Courtrooms

It was the day of Ginny Weasley's trial. Finally! She would answer for what she had done. Six months ago, Hermione Granger had made the discovery that Ginny Weasley had created and used a forever lasting love potion, something that was thought to be impossible. Unfortunately there was no law against making and using a love potion, since they only lasted a brief time. However with Ginny Weasley's new potion, The ministry of magic now had to re-evaluate that. It had taken a long time for the Ministry to come to a decision as to whether or not to bring Ginny Weasley to trial. Was it right to put someone on trial for an evil deed that wasn't against the law? Just because something is legal doesn't necessarily mean it is right.

Harry Potter was still under the influence of the FLLP (forever lasting love potion). Hermione had spent the past six months trying to find a cure, but with no success. She had hoped that she would have found one by the time they all had graduated Hogwarts. But Ginny's potion was powerful stuff.

Hermione Granger was going to the trial for two very important reasons. Firstly she was a witness, and had to testify against Ginny Wealsey. Secondly she was going for moral support for Ron Weasley, her boyfriend and brother to Ginny Weasley. The fact that Hermione was the one who had exposed Ginny, had taken a toll on their relationship. Yet they had survived and were now a stronger couple for it.

Tomorrow Hermione and Ron would accompany Harry Potter on the hunt for the missing Horcruxes. But today they would attend Ginny's trial. The other Weasley family members had already left to go to the trial, but Ron had stayed behind to go with Hermione. Hermione wasn't too popular with the other Weasley's right now, and so she was keeping her distance.

Hermione and Ron travelled to the Ministry by floo powder, and were walking along the hallway of the ministry of magic to the courtrooms. Along the way Ron stopped and pulled Hermione to one side.

"Ron, why are you stopping?" asked Hermione, puzzled by his behaviour.

Ron looked nervous, and Hermione was reminded of the time he asked her to the 7th years Halloween Ball.

"Hermione," breathed Ron "as you know, tomorrow we'll be going with Harry, on the hunt for the remaining Horcruxes. And we both know that there's a good chance we may not come back... If we don't, I want you to know that I love you. "

Hermione was touched by those words, but she wondered what Ron was really trying to say. He then pulled out a small box from his pocket, and presented a ring. It wasn't anything special, just a plain brass ring. But Hermione knew what this meant.

"Hermione will you marry me? Here, now" He asked.

Hermione was shocked by this. Was Ron really proposing not only they get married, but they get married right here and now, only minutes away from his sister's trial?

"What?" gasped Hermione, trying to make sense of all of this.

"I have Kingsley, in the next room waiting for us to come in. I told him that I want to marry you, and he agreed to do the ceremony. If you want to of course." said Ron nervously. "I realise that this is all of a sudden. But I want to marry you, and today maybe the only time."

Hermione thought about it. She knew very well why Ron was proposing, she knew that while on the hunt for the remaining Horcruxes they may die and that their time together maybe short. She didn't like the idea of dying without Ron as her husband. That would be her biggest regret. And when she thought of that, she had her answer.

"Yes" she said with glee in her heart.

"Great!" said Ron with a beaming smile. He then took a hold of her hand and led her into the next room.

Inside was Kingsley Shacklebolt, ready to marry them. Also there was Harry Potter (No doubt there as Ron's best man), Professor McGonagall was there too and surprisingly Fred and George. but perhaps even more surprisingly than them, was her mother and stepfather Arnold Parkinson.

Hermione was overwhelmed by all of this, the fact that her mother was here on what was now her wedding day was truly wonderful.

"Mum," she gasped, "I can't believe your here. I thought Muggles weren't allowed in the Ministry. "

"Well technically Muggles aren't, but of course exceptions can be made for spouses." said Mr Parkinson.

"That's why your father isn't here darling," said her mother." we tried to get permission for him too, but there wasn't enough time"

"Why? How long have you all known about this surprise wedding?" asked Hermione.

"Ron only told us about 3 hours ago, that he wanted to marry you." said Fred.

"If he'd told us just 2 days in advance we could have gotten special permission from the ministers, or at least forged the documents needed, if they'd said no." said George.

"That's why we're here," said Fred holding up a camera." to make sure he doesn't miss out."

The door to the room opened, and in came Luna Lovegood holding what looked like a wedding dress.

"Oh, sorry I'm late." said Luna in her dreamy voice. "Hermione, I hope you don't mind but I thought you might want to where my mother's old wedding dress."

Hermione looked at the dress. It looked quite beautiful, not what she would have expected a member of the Lovegood family to wear.

"Thank you Luna." said Hermione taking the dress.

Professor McGonagall pulled out her wand, and transformed a desk that was on the far left of the room into a changing screen. There Hermione changed into the wedding dress. It looked very beautiful on her, it was a simple short sleeved wedding dress with a lace top and a ruched bodice. Her hair unfortunately was still bushy, so her mother with the help of Luna, ran a brush through it, and after, her hair had smoothed out a bit.

She then walked up to Ron to marry him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Kingsley "we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls. Ron and Hermione, although young in years have experienced much in their life time. And among those experience's they have found love, and have decided to declare their love by joining in holy matrimony. These vows are not to be entered into lightly, nor are they to be taken without great consideration. If anyone can show good cause as to why these two should not wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Hermione half expected someone to barge in at that very moment and she had a feeling that she wasn't the only one. But as it was. No one came barging in, which was a relief.

"Do you Ronald Bilius Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife."

"I do." said Ron.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger, take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband."

"I do." said Hermione.

"Then I now declare you bonded for life."

Kingsley then raised his wand high over their heads and a shower of silver stars fell upon both Ron and Hermione, the stars then spiralled around them and entwined, symbolising the completion of their union.

They then shared their first kiss as husband and wife.


End file.
